Teen Titans: Future Storm: Doomed
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: A chance encounter between a strange masked man sets the Titans of the Future on their strangest adventure yet, with a team of outcasts and rejects from other worlds joining in for the fun, with a certain tin-plated tyrant throwing his hand into things.
1. Ch 1: Atop The Fourth Wall and Beyond!

Teen Titans– Future Storm

"Doomed"

Chapter One: "Atop the Fourth Wall and Beyond!"

Disclaimer: As usual, I'd like to say that I do this not for money or any kind of gain at all, and that barring some exceptions, such as Nightstar and other DC/Marvel original characters, the rest are either mine or belong to my friends, as stated before. It'd take too long to go into detail, but some characters belong to, or are inspired by characters owned by, Rider Paladin/Whatever name he uses if he changes it at a later date, if that happens. Any other character that appear that I don't indicate who owns them, and they're not mine, then their respective owners will know who they are, if that does happen, though it probably won't..

Author's Notes: Okay, this is the first special event for this fanfic. Yeah, I'm writing in my own continuity, with my own ideas for certain things, and I realize that can put people off. I'm gonna try to make up for it now by streamlining certain elements and characters, to make it more palatable, to you, the reader. Now, this story features a crossover between the Future Storm Teen Titans, and my own. This is a treat for me, because it was Future Storm that inspired me to write this series in the first place, just with my own twist. This story will feature some eccentric characters as well, in an attempt to entertain you with a glimpse into the inner workings of my mind. This story is also written from the perspective of Rider Paladin's Titans, rather than my own.

* * *

The nightlife in Gotham City was unusual, to be sure. Nightclubs packed full, some with metahumans, others with hangers on and followers. One of these clubs was frequented by Rose Wilson and Joh'n Grayson, and had been for the past week. The two danced the hours away, all the while watched by a strange young woman with long black hair with red streaks, wearing a pair of tight black pants, black heeled boots, a small black leather jacket, a black tanktop, and spiked wristbands, as had been the custom since the week began. The couple had chalked her up to being just another fan, not realizing her exact purpose there was. It was an important one to be sure, but not one that these young heroes would know just yet.

The silver-haired, one-eyed beauty rubbed against her lover with a sly grin, said lover somewhat flustered but otherwise composed enough to continue dancing with her. So far, the night was peaceful, as previous nights had been since the official quasi-conscription of metahuman heroes, veterans and newcomers alike. The year had been good to the Titans, though it wasn't over yet. The others were out on patrol, looking into the mystery of a disappearing semi-truck and a flaming motorcycle.

All was well in the world it seemed, though this was not to last.

Joh'n's communicator went off, and with a sigh he went to check with the rest of the team, while the strange voyeur cracked her knuckles, and slipped into the crowd, her eyes beginning to glow with an unnatural fire.

It was only a few scant moments later the pair arrived at Wayne Enterprises' main complex in the heart of Gotham, Bladefire setting Ravager down on the roof, and joining her as she began picking the lock, grunting with some frustration as her lover leaned in close.

"Joh'n, please stop standing over me like that…you're throwing me off…"

"Sorry, Rose…"

Finally the lock slid open, and Ravager pushed the door open with a smug look, and made her way inside, the look on her face changing to one of surprise at the chaos that awaited them when they made their way into one of the labs – the structure had been blasted to hell by weapons' fire, and slashes and gouges were made in the walls, and computers had been strewn everywhere. Then there was a loud crash, and a flat screen monitor, an older model, smashed into the floor in front of Ravager, prompting Bladefire to move in closer, protectively. Then the pair could hear a voice. It was somewhat rough, and throaty, having an almost Demi Moore quality to it, as well as enough distortion from talking into something.

"No no no. This is not what I want. Stupid computers. Stupid secret labs. Stupid job." Then the resounding sound of a shotgun firing rang out, and an armored figure walked out of one of the connecting rooms. The two Titans tensed considerably when they saw it, a kind of shocked recognition as they took it in.

"Slade."

The person was male, and somewhat tall, as well as built, a mercenary's body, wearing very familiar black armor – the design matched Slade's well-known protection, though with all the grey portions colored a dark, navy blue, an extended arm guard on the right arm, a more lacquered look to the black segments of armor, and a solid red helmet with two eyes, with a black border around the eyes that covered the middle of the lower half of the helmet. A Shotgun was in the man's hands, two submachine guns were slung over his shoulders, a pair of holsters were at his sides, a knife was strapped to his right thigh, and twin katana were sheathed on his back. When the armored man saw the two teenaged heroes bristling, he pumped the shotgun – a military issue one, not the more commonly seen double barrel – and grunting, aiming at them and firing, causing them to scatter as the pellets struck the space they had formerly occupied.

"Oh, and now I've got to deal with the kids. Just perfect! Thanks, partner!" he cried out, firing again, forcing Rose to hide behind a desk, while Bladefire rushed him, counting on his durability to see him through. However, the shotgun stopped firing, and instead the butt came flying out, and struck him in the face. Then, deftly, the armored man reached out…and grabbed the half-tamaranean by the nose. "Come here, you." He hooked his fingers in, and yanked hard, actually lifting the Titan over his shoulder and throwing him into a nearby wall, causing the hero to slide to the floor. "Hey, I know you…" Then the man started laughing, and it was at that point that Ravager and Bladefire realized this wasn't Slade – rather than Slade's usual dry laugh, this guy was guffawing, slapping his knee and pointing.

"The hell…?" Ravager grunted as she moved behind the man, and attempted to strike out with her swords, only to have her efforts brushed aside as the intruder sidestepped and struck her swords with his.

"You know, I bet you get this a lot, but damn, baby… you got some fries with that shake? Woof!" the man laughed, the comment throwing Rose off completely long enough for a heavy boot to strike her in the chest, knocking her off her feet. "Kids today…" He slung his shotgun over his left shoulder, then pulled out a pair of customized .45 calibre pistols, and opened fire on Bladefire, crouching a little and firing at a rapid rate, still laughing. "And you. Damn, I can't believe it. The uptown fashion model trying to be a super hero. Man, is this what happens when the bitch boys get out of line?"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?" Bladefire could hardly believe his ears.

"You know. Bitch boy. As in you take it up the ass on a regular basis. You substitute for a pretty girl on a lonely night. That sort of thing."

ཁFor the record, I am not in any way, shape, or form a prostitute. And for that perverse, depraved attempt at flirting with Rose . . . you're going to suffer. A lot.ཁ

"Oh, you're no funཀ" the man quipped, taking out his shotgun again and firing it point blank into Bladefire's chest, knocking the teen backwards. "I mean, seriously. Like I haven't heard that threat in all my sixty-odd years in this business." He mock-yawned, then tilted his gun to the side, and grinned. "Ever see Superman Returns?"

"What are you babbling on about now?"

"You'll SEE." The man snickered, then fired once, the bullet exiting the barrel of the gun, and heading out straight, striking Bladefire in the eye, eliciting a cry of pain from the young man. "Or maybe you won't."

"AAAGHཀ"

"Joh'n!" Ravager cried out, her visible eye going wide as she rushed the strange man, while her lover staggered backwards, a hand held to his eye, the crumpled bullet falling to the floor, while the mercenary holstered his gun, and took out his swords again, twirling them around before blocking each of Rose's attacks with ease, before she grunted, and pulled back. "You asked for this…" she pulled her mask off, and removed her eyepatch, exposing her Hell Spiral, at which point she then leapt forward, throwing a number of kicks at the strange man, who frenetically danced about, rather than sidestepping, and caught her by the leg with the last kick, startling her when she didn't see it coming. "What…?"

"Nice try. Here's mine." With that he grabbed his knife from his thigh, and stabbed Ravager in the leg with it, before withdrawing it, and slamming it home in her right breast.

"Fuck!" She yelped, eyes going wide with pain, shock, and surprise, before he grunted and pivoted, still holding her leg, and threw her at Joh'n, sending the pair down in a heap.

"I knew this job would be cake, but jeeze…are all you Teen Titans this pathetic? God…you make me miss fighting the New Mutants…or X-Force…or whatever the hell they called themselves…" he rolled his eyes, waggling a finger at them, and sheathed his swords again, and reached into a pocket on his belt, producing what looked like a small remote control. "Now, before we have any more fun, I have to tell you something kinda important…Here goes…" He took a deep breath, then started to talk again. "For the past week my partner and I have been dumping a highly concentrated Joker Venom into Gotham's water supply lines, mixing it in. On the monorail that connects this building with the rest of the city there's a microwave water evaporating device. In about five seconds I'm going to activate that device, and flood the city with the Venom. Now, you have a choice – you can either play more here, or get to the monorail and stop the machine before it reaches this building, at which point the city will be turned into a mass grave of grinning corpses." When he finished, he laughed, and tilted his head. "Neat idea, huh? I got it from Batman Begins."

"What the hell is he saying? He's not…making any sense…" Bladefire groaned as he removed his hand from his eye, and grabbed the hilt of the knife in his lover's chest. "Hold on, Rose…I'll get this out…" With that he yanked, which made the silver haired woman scream in pain and slap him hard.

"You bastard! That HURT!" she yelled at him, while the man sighed.

"Kids, kids…time's up." With that he pushed a button on the remote, and laughed. The sound of implosions could be heard, and Bladefire rushed over to the nearest window, watching as the monorail indeed raced towards the Wayne Enterprises complex, a dense fog erupting from the manholes of the streets, a thick orange cloud enveloping the horizon and growing denser as the monorail continued on it's automated trek, the masked mercenary taking out one of his blades and spinning it around. "Now, which one of you is going to try to stop me from escaping? You see, the other button on my remote will explode the device, and save the city…but that's only if you're able to beat me. Which I doubt you can do."

With that said, Bladefire produced his starblades, and rushed forward, swinging them as the mysterious – and obnoxious – figure parried each thrust and countered with his own, grinning beneath the featureless metal of his mask as the sword came down, and tore through Bladefire's costume, and bit into his flesh, causing the hero to cry out, startled and in pain, blood trickling down from the cut. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Grayson…this sword's solid vibranium. That may not mean much to you, but where I'm from this is the second hardest stuff ever…and these blades are sharp enough to cut through even Superman…so believe me, they'll make short work of you." He drew his other sword, and took up an offensive posture, waiting to see what Bladefire would do next. "Now, you can either do the smart thing and run, or you can stay and fight. Or you can let me have your girlfriend, mrowr. I'm sure I can teach her a thing or three…" That last part was said intentionally, to mock and enrage the alien hybrid, which did the trick.

"You slime." The Titan began thrusting with his starblades, while the masked mercenary countered, the two drawing blood as the masked man tilted his head again. "Whoever you are, I'll make sure you regret what you've said."

"Oh, that's right…where are my manners…the name is Deadpool, brat." As he spoke, Deadpool spun his swords again, and switched hands, taking up a different posture, and crossing his swords in an X in front of his mask. "Not that that name will mean much to you in a few minutes…the monorail is almost here…ticky tock man, ticky tock." The Merc with a Mouth began singsonging, laughing with an almost maniacal glee as he began moving his swords in simple, but increasingly complex, patterns through the air, and, when Bladefire least expected it, he lashed out, slicing the half-Tamaranean's chest and causing him to retreat. "BORING! Where's the flair, where's the pizzazz? I can't believe the boss is afraid of you people! If this is any hint at what you can do, I'm going to be very disappointed…aw, hell." Deadpool's attention switched from Joh'n to the monorail – heading towards the carriage was a bright trail of flames that picked up speed, and slammed into the train car, causing it to explode. "Well, this is a disaster…"

"You monster…all those people…" Bladefire was stunned at the callousness of his opponent, while Ravager was just getting up, her wounds having healed by now. "They're all dead! Because of you!" This elicited a giggle from Deadpool, which further angered Joh'n. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Do you honestly think I'm that crazy? That's not Joker Venom. It's Orange Tang."

"W-what?" The Titan was taken aback by that, staring at the merc before him with a very confused look on his face.

"You know. Tang. The flavored soda drink mix. It's orange Tang."

"You…spent a week…pouring TANG into Gotham's water lines?"

"I know...I ran out of Country Time. Clever though, huh? Had you going there, didn't I?" The merc sheathed his blades, clasping his hands together, and laughed. "At least I got to have some fun at your expense. Now, see ya, wouldn't want t'be ya!" With that he reached into the back pouch of his belt, and pulled out a canister. He pulled a pin, and threw it in Bladefire's face. As it arced through the air, it exploded, releasing a thick cloud of noxious smoke in his and Ravager's faces, causing them to cough loudly, their eyes watering. "Goddamn, that stuff smells awful…damn, Duela…" Deadpool coughed as well, the substance getting through even his mask. As the two young heroes coughed violently and shuddered, Deadpool made his exit, running for a window and taking out his submachine guns, opening fire on it, the glass shattering and exploding outwards, the merc jumping out the window before the others could stop him. Bladefire managed to get to the window, only to watch as the Merc with a Mouth aimed himself towards the monorail tracks, and then vaulted from there off of a building, and began scaling it by falling downwards, one sword stuck in the outside wall and slicing through it with ease, until the red, black, and blue figure was out of sight, leaving two very confused heroes behind.

"That…had to be the either the most clever, or stupidest and most insane, person we've ever fought…" Bladefire finally uttered as Ravager put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

By the time the two returned 'home' to their current headquarters, which happened to be a satellite Bat-cave, provided to the Titans by Bruce Wayne and the current Batman, Tim Drake, there was a general 'funk' about the place. It seems like they weren't the only ones to run into trouble that night and come out the loser. In particular, Terri was slouched over the edge of a couch that had been set up in the living area in the cave, a depressed look on her face, while Peter tried consoling her with little success, while Mar'I, Ibn, and Cipher were silently discussing their night and the investigation. Joh'n approached his sister, and gently shook her shoulder, startling her.

"Oh, it's you," Mar'i breathed out, relieved. "Any luck?"

"No…Rose and I ran across some lunatic impersonating Slade robbing Wayne Enterprises…and the monorail was destroyed. I am not looking forward to telling Batman about that…" The redhead sat down next to his sister, while Rose fingered the tear in her costume.

"I'll tell you this…no matter how obnoxious that guy was, he scares me a little. You should've seen the way he fought…like he was literally possessed, or out of his mind…" It was at this point that Mar'I noticed the cuts, and, eyes wide, reached out to touch one.

"Y-you're hurt! What happened?"

"Yes, Joh'n…I thought you and your sister were nearly impossible to hurt in that manner…" Cipher looked up, curious, while the boy sighed.

"It was that guy…he had a set of swords that were like nothing I've ever seen outside of a comic or anime…and the way he talked…" Joh'n started muttering under his breath then, and Rose began to snicker.

"What's so funny, Rose?" Mar'i looked to her, confused.

"Well, this mystery man called Joh'n a bitch boy." She snickered some more, ruffling her lover's hair. "Called him girly, too." This caused Terri to begin giggling, much to Joh'n's discomfort.

"He was so disrespectful…but something he said struck me as odd…but I can't quite place it yet…" He gave his sister a look, then blinked. "What about you guys? Find anything?"

It was Ibn who spoke next, rather sourly. "We tracked down the vehicle…we even managed to get sight of it. It was a rather odd-looking fire engine with strange decals on the side. It was lacking most of the standard rear…but we lost it in a busy intersection, and were unable to track it down again. Either Gotham's roads are more convoluted than we thought, or that truck is fast…"

"What about you guys, Peter?"

The speedster shook his head, sighing after a few moments as he ran a hand through Terri's blonde hair, thinking carefully. "No such luck. We didn't find anything. Except maybe some kids who'd maybe had a bit too much to drink."

"What makes you say that?"

"They said they'd seen a flaming skeleton on the motorcycle…with Beast Girl. I mean, come on. So made up." He shrugged, and put his hands on his knees, leaning back in the chair. "I'm starting to think someone's playing a big joke at our expense."

"I'd be inclined to agree with you…but during today's investigations, I learned some things….rather disturbing things." Ibn spoke again, his brow furrowed. "I've been hearing reports that Speed Demon's been sighted in the city…"

"Speed Demon? No way…Samara and I totally got rid of him."

"Someone say my name?" came a sleepy yawn as the girl in question entered the section of the cave, wearing a black bathrobe and slippers, a tired look on her face. She sat down in an armchair, and stretched a little. "Jeremiah's still asleep, but I found it hard to ignore all the negative emotions coming from out here…" The pale girl gave her friends a concerned look, and blinked a few times. "And did Ibn just say Speed Demon?"

"Yeah. Someone's pulling his leg."

"Well, if they are, then explain why I also have sightings of Dark Mercury all over the country?"

"What?!"

"I figured you'd say that." The detective placed his fingertips together, and looked thoughtful. "Normally I'd say someone is lying, but then you mentioned Beast Girl, and I remembered that just the other day, I could've sworn I saw Terri – with LONG hair and green bangs – with a girl in leather at a mall when I was out on patrol."

"So, what do you think it is, Ibn?" Mar'I gave him a serious look.

"Imposters. Clones, perhaps. Mystical doppplegangers. Or a very, very, VERY elaborate hoax."

"How so?"

"This wasn't a girl in green body paint. She sounded like Terri, she was acting like Terri, and I saw her turn into a cat."

"WHAT?!" This prompted Terri to bolt upright, her eyes wide and a shocked look on her face. "Someone cloned me?! That is sick!" She then gave Peter a look, growling a bit. "No, Peter. Don't even say it. It's still cheating."

"Sorry, Terr…" the Shinobi of Speed look slightly flustered, as he had been thinking a rather naughty thought when he heard of the other Terri, as would any teenaged boy.

Now it was Samara's turn to snicker softly as she crossed her legs. "Cute…well, whatever's going on, we'll get to the bottom of it…though we may have to get some help…"

"Well, I could call Olivia and the girls…Lian, maybe, and some of the others Titans East, if they're not busy, anyways…you can never tell…" Mar'i sighed.

"We could use the help," Terri nodded, going back to laying over the edge of the couch, a thoughtful look on her face, a matching one on everyone else's.

"I'll get on that then…" Mar'I nodded and got up, heading over to the communications center, sitting down at the viewscreen communicator, and began punching in numbers.

* * *

In the streets of the city, a navy blue military-looking truck/SUV was parked, within twenty feet of the satellite cave. Sitting inside the shadwed cab was a young woman with pale white skin and medium length green hair, with ruby red lips and a two piece purple and green costume. On a display screen was a shadowed figure, and on another small screen was a split image of the Titans' viewscreen images.

"Intercepting transmission." A synthesized voice spoke, seemingly from the radio system. "Beginning Operation: Interference."

"Very good, my friend…" spoke the shadowed figure. "Use your innate skills to deal with these whelps…Dent, have you heard from your…partner?" The girl shook her head at that.

"No, boss. I haven't heard from him since the prep for the job." At that moment, a knocking came to their ears.

"Hey, let me in…it's goddamn cold out here!" Came a familiar raspy voice. The door to the truck opened, and Deadpool slid in, his armor scuffed slightly. "Finally. What, did you just park as far away from the spot we agreed on as you could? Are you trying to get me mad?" The girl laughed, slyly, and reached out, putting a hand on his thigh.

"Mmm…you know I love it when you talk like that, love."

"Don't call me that…" Deadpool pushed her hand away, the young woman scowling in response. "You know I don't want to be here."

"I know, but I figure you may as well have some fun while we work…"

"Cretins…have your 'fun' on your own time."

"Sure thing, Vic…" The mercenary sighed, slouching a bit in the chair. "And tell me again why I have to work with little miss albino and this overgrown toaster?"

"For this mission, I have decided that the three of you make an exceptional team, completely capable of handling the heroes I expect you to encounter. Deadpool, for instance, quite skillfully handled the ones called Bladefire and Ravager this evening…yes, I saw the security camera footage, as you knew I would. I would have preferred you to be more lethal with them, but I can appreciate your feelings…that is why you are paired with Duela. She will take care of what you cannot. And as for 'the toaster', he is here to handle the cyborgs and machines."

"Right…you think of everything…'boss.'"

"I suggest you fix that tone of voice, Wilson, or else your friend will suffer…"

"I'm sorry…sir."

* * *

End Notes: And so ends this chapter. If you're wondering about the length of this chapter, or the way it's written, it was to originally be a one-shot for something I had in mind before, but decided to change, and I'm altering the idea into a full-length fanfic. Also, big props to RP for helping me out with his guys' dialogue - I wanted to keep everyone in-character, and he really helped me with that. I owe you a lot for that, pal.


	2. Ch 2: Worse

Teen Titans– Future Storm

"Doomed"

Chapter Two: "Just When You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse"

Disclaimer: As usual, I'd like to say that I do this not for money or any kind of gain at all, and that barring some exceptions, such as Nightstar and other DC/Marvel original characters, the rest are either mine or belong to my friends, as stated before. It'd take too long to go into detail, but some characters belong to, or are inspired by characters owned by, Black Panther's Knight/Whatever name he uses if he changes it at a later date, if that happens. Any other character that appear that I don't indicate who owns them, and they're not mine, then their respective owners will know who they are, if that does happen, though it probably won't..

Author's Notes: Okay, this is the first special event for this fanfic. Yeah, I'm writing in my own continuity, with my own ideas for certain things, and I realize that can put people off. I'm gonna try to make up for it now by streamlining certain elements and characters, to make it more palatable, to you, the reader. Now, this story features a crossover between the Future Storm Teen Titans, and my own. This is a treat for me, because it was Future Storm that inspired me to write this series in the first place, just with my own twist. This story will feature some eccentric characters as well, in an attempt to entertain you with a glimpse into the inner workings of my mind. This story is also written from the perspective of Black Panther's Knight's Titans, rather than my own.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, Mar'i, Terri, and Samara went to the site of the latest Steel Angels concert, which happened to be in Gotham. Thanks to their earlier conversation, Olivia was waiting for them backstage, an odd smile appearing on her face when Mar'i walked up with her friends, and hugged her.

"Hello, Olivia. How're things?"

"Mmmm…better now." The blonde winked playfully, causing the half-alien to blush. Meanwhile, Terri had her own odd look on her face, as she sniffed the air a few times, making a confused-sounding grunt as she separated from the others, Samara following her after a few minutes. This left Mar'i alone with the odd-acting Olivia, who was practically leering by now.

"Terri…? What's wrong?"

"I…I dunno. I'm picking up a scent I could swear I know, but I just can't place it…" the green shapeshifter tilted her head, and began looking behind objects, hearing the sound of a cat skittering away after a moment. "There! It's coming from that animal! Catch it, Samara!"

"Right." The demon-born mystic raised a hand, fingers outstretched, and chanted a spell, enveloping the strange cat in a sphere of black energy. Then the two girls heard a sound that was rather unusual for a cat. It wasn't a meow, or a yowl, or a screech, but a curse word. In a very human, very familiar voice.

"Damn!" the cat hissed, growing larger and more humanoid, until the two were staring face to face with…another Terri. This one had longer hair, and was wearing, at the moment, a pink and white lace up top, black tight, shiny pants, white and black boots, and pink and white wristbands, with a collar around her neck. She scratched against the sphere for a few moments, before adopting the same confused look as her mirror double. "Oh, nuts…"

"Now, this is interesting…" Samara hmmed as she continued to restrain the other Beast Girl, holding her up and even spinning the orb around a bit, which caused the second Terri to squeal and clap a hand to her mouth.

"Q-q-q-q-quit it!" She managed to say, growing dizzy.

"Definitely acts like you…"

"I suggest you put my friend down, or things are going to get very rough for you, lady…" came a new voice, a rather masculine female voice, and the sound of cracking knuckles could be heard. The two Titans turned, along with the other Beast Girl, who then smiled with relief.

"Jonni! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

The source of the voice was a late teens age girl, wearing a rather attractive purple leather outfit and small jacket, with red streaks in otherwise raven-black hair, wearing studding gauntlet-like gloves, and sporting a holster on her back, which bore a rather old-looking Winchester rifle. She drew the gun, and pointed it at Samara, who just wore a soft, almost patronizing smile.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with…"

"Oh, I do…" Then the girl spun the shotgun around in a circle around her finger, before speaking in a deep, raspy, leonine voice, uttering one word: "Shotgun." With a rather loud, concussive noise, a blast of pure hellfire erupted from the gun barrel, and struck Samara in the chest, knocking her back with surprise, and causing her to drop the second Beast Girl, who promptly skittered along the floor in the form of a cat, moving behind the leather girl, whose eyes were glowing like fire.

"Ugh!" The mystic grunted a bit and put a hand to her chest, blinking a few times. "Hellfire?"

"She must be some kinda demonic pyromancer or something!" The first Terri spoke up, her fingers morphing into claws as she hissed.

"Oh, I'm much worse than that…" the strange, older girl grinned, just before a glowing energy whip struck her hand, sending the old model gun flying away, clattering noisily to the ground. "Damn!" She hissed, especially when a bolt from a mini-crossbow found its way into her left thigh. "Agh!"

"Olivia, you didn't have to do that!" Nightstar whispered, a startled look on her face as her blonde friend reloaded her bow, and took aim at Jonni, scowling a bit.

"Oh, yes I do…crazy broad ruined a job of mine…"

The red-and-black haired girl growled, and then began roaring rather frighteningly, as her skin began to bubble and melt, peeling away and evaporating, until she burst into flame all at once, all that remained besides her outfit was her skeleton…which promptly cracked its knuckles as the studs on the gloves she wore lengthened into spikes as did the ones on her shoulders and going along her arms vertically. "Hmph…I should've known you'd be involved in this, Wilson…" These words were spoken in that harsh, demonic voice, as the flaming skeleton walked forward, catching the crossbow bolt before it struck her in the eye socket, and promptly retaliated by punching Olivia in the chest with rapid succession, before kicking her in the knee, causing the blonde to fall to that knee in pain, with the creature striking her again in the face, withdrawing its hand after a moment and hissing. "Damn…she's just like ours…that hurt…"

"Jonni, catch!" Came from the other Terri, who threw the shotgun back to her associate, who used it to smack Olivia hard in the head, only for her skull to receive one hard punch to the jaw, the impact from the transformed Jonni causing the hard floor to break and splinter under the sheer force of Nightstar's punch, while Terri jumped her long-haired doppelganger and Samara enveloped the singer in a protective shield. "That looked like it hurt…"

"Yes…yes…it did…hurt…" she managed to say, despite her jaw now hanging off, which was promptly fixed, any cracks to the bone quickly sealing thanks to her powers and restoring her. "This isn't what it looks like…" Before she could finish, she was kicked up into the air, grabbed by the front of her jacket, and throw onto the curtained stage, skidding along the floor and slamming into an amplifier, startling Hornet and Avia, who let out a startled curse as the Rider extracted itself from the shattered equipment. "Oh, I can see why I'm going to get a calling off…."

"Avia! This…thing hurt Olivia!" Nightstar called out as she flew out, eyes glowing brightly, while the flaming being just swore and swung her shotgun up in the air, and opened fire on Avia, this time with regular shotgun rounds.

"And they wonder why I don't like being out with people my own age...." The Rider growled as she rolled back, avoiding Avia's enraged punches, countering one particularily brutal one with a flaming elbow to the face, with a loud crack...though neither woman flinched. Things looked like they were about to get worse when there was a sudden, very loud, sound like someone clearing their throat. Everyone looked up to see a towering young woman with white skin, styled purple hair with a flower in it, a black and green dress with black gloves and black leggings/boots, standing at about 25 feet tall, who reached down to grab both Avia and the Rider in each hand.

"NOW, SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" the giant asked, a frown on her face as she regarded both women for a moment, before dropping them on their rears.

"It's not our fault!" The long-haired Terri protested, moving over to help up the flaming skeleton, who, in a sudden burst of fire, regained all the flesh she had burnt off, and looking rather ragged around the edges. "You attacked us!"

"But your friend just beat the hell out of Olivia!" Nightstar retorted.

"Well, your friend is being remote-controlled!"

"Wait, what?" Samara and company blinked, while the giant grabbed the squirming Olivia, and eyed her closely.

"Why don't you take a picture, toots? It'll last longer," came the blonde's uncharacteristic reply.

"Say hello to...indirectly...Wade Wilson, known on our world as Deadpool."

"Deadpool...? Wait, did you say Wilson?"

"We're not even sure that's his real name..." came a new voice, which came from overhead. Everyone but the giant looked up and saw, hanging from a series of white strands of...something...was a shapely young woman wearing a full-body red body suit with white fingers, white teardrop lenses for eyes, and a large white spider insignia on the front, with the top of the mask lacking a scalp, so that medium length brown hair was visible. "He's usually one of us...but that's in my time...but if you don't know who he is, then you don't have him in this world....and he certainly doesn't have the technical expertise needed to hijack a cyborg...an aircraft carrier maybe..."

"That's sweet, Pseudo Spidey. I wuv you too." The blonde said in a mocking voice, before snorting. "Uh oh...looks like someone's givin' me the boot..." And with that, Olivia went limp, before groaning softly. "Holy hell, what hit me?"

"That would be me..." Jonni stood up, grunting as she was handed her weapon by the other Terri, holstering it and glaring at Avia for a few moments, as well as Nightstar. Samara, for her part, looked interested in the biker girl.

"She seems to be much like our Speed Demon...aside from the physical resemblance and some of the powers...however, I don't think her transformation is due to being bonded with a demon perse..." the sorceress commented out loud.

"It's a spirit of vengeance, and it's a family 'heirloom'...a member of each generation of my family is cursed with being the Ghost Rider...it's no picnic...why are you doing that?" This was in response to the other Terri hanging off the biker's arm, giving her quite obviously a look of adoration which caused most of the natives to blush in surprise at seeing a Beast Girl who was, clearly, in the least, bisexual.

"Because it's fun?"

"Annoying is more like it," The biker girl grumbled, trying to shake her arm loose, while some snickering could be heard overhead. "Oh, great. The hippy decides to show his face."

The female Titans and their friends looked up, to see an odd sight. A definately familiar face, though much younger than the one they knew, and a familiar emblem, on a black bodysuit with silver metal lower leg and knee coverings, red shoulders with a thick line going down the back of the arms, the familiar S emblem encased in silver and red, with smaller silver emblem on the abdomen, attached to three belts that went around his waist and a red cape flapping in the wind, a silver S on the back, long black hair swaying as the young man set himself down on the ground. "You keep saying that, but I know you don't mean it," the familiar young man said, teasingly, while crossing his muscular arms over his chest

"Who is that?" Terri asked, before sniffing the air, eyes going wide. "No way..."

"What? Who is it, Terri?" Mar'i asked, curious to the surprised reaction on her friend's face.

"Well...he...he smells...like Superman."

"I should...I AM Superman." The young man almost looked smug at that, putting his hands on his hips and striking a pose, before laughing. "Well, actually, I'm going by Superboy. Frankly, I don't think I'm old enough to be a Superman yet, really." Then he blinked, and looked between the two Terris. "...Huh. There's...two of you..."

"This is the Beast Girl native to this world, Kal," the giant said as she shrunk down, though stopping when she hit ten feet, to continue to look imposing, though her slender and smallish figure didn't help matters much.

"...Riiiiight. This multiverse stuff is WAAAAY over my head, to be honest with you. I'm just here to lend a hand, like I did the Legion when they needed it." The young man shrugged, smiling a bit, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking thoughtful.

"While that's all very interesting, I think I need to lay down...I feel like crap..." Olivia groaned, falling back against the stage floor, hands over her eyes. "Feels like that time Overload took me over...only worse."

"Well, it wasn't too hard to get him out of there," came yet a new voice, belonging to a young man of Asian descent, wearing a black trenchcoat, black white button up shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a pair of sunglassess, scowling a bit as he regarded the resting blonde. "You really should think about installing better barriers in your cyber-brain. It was child's play for me to hack in there and fix things...though I don't know why I did..."

"I can think of a reason...a really big one...or two," their Superboy remarked, pointing up with his left thumb at the goth-y giant behind him, smirking a bit, while the arachnid-themed young woman sighed softly before speaking.

"I appreciate a good double-entendre like any other person, but I think we should focus on the task at hand - finding out what exactly we're doing here."

"We'd need our fearless leader for that, wouldn't we?" remarked the asian man, who leaned up against part of the stage, snorting a bit.

"I hate to see it, but Cochrane's got a point, guys," The other Terri said, before thinking a bit. "Oh, by the way, other-me...you guys can call me Chimera." She smiled, sweetly, and nodded a bit. "We have another former Beast Girl on the team too, and her name is Changeling. If we run across any more, we're gonna run outta names, right, Zero?" The name was said teasingly, and the young Asian-American grunted in annoyance.

"It was my 'Net handle, and if I can't be called Ghost Rider anymore, that's what I'm going with...stop teasing me about it, or you'll get a choice between the claws and the chainsaw." There was a bit of menace in the young man's voice, and Chimera eeped, hiding behind the biker girl, who glared at the other. "Don't give me that look, Blaze...you're as nice as I am. She just likes you more...and you haven't been liked in a long time, have you?"

"Shut up, Cochrane, or we'll have another Rider versus Rider fight."

"I seem to recall I was winning that one..."

"Hardly."

Nightstar regarded the strange people, and groaned a bit. "...Okay, we're going to have to ask you guys to come with us, and give us your complete background and history, because I can tell you definately don't belong here...and the last person who didn't belong here was going around doing a lot of horrible things in a friend's name."

"Well, I can assure you, we're nothing like that. We're all on the up-and-up...well, except for Blaze...and Cochrane...and Doris...and Mekt...really, you have to talk to the boss about this...he's better at explaining it than I am," the arachnid said, nodding a bit. "I'm Arachne...the grouchy Asian is Kenshiro 'Zero' Cochrane, you already know Chimera, the freaky biker is Jonni Blaze (better known where we're from as Ghost Rider), the large girl is LeViathan, and we all know who Superboy is...in case you don't, he's Kal-El from Krypton. This is only a part of our team - we split up to cover more ground to find out what exactly is 'wrong' here." She took Nightstar's hand in her own, and gave it a firm shake, with surprising strength for a girl with her build. "I'm guessing you're still called Nightstar here, and that your friend is the daughter of Green Arrow and the second Black Canary. We already know who Beast Girl's parents are, though I have a sneaking suspicious that the dark girl's mother is Raven...probably."

"Uhm...yes, that's right." Nightstar regarding the somewhat chatty red-and-white clad girl oddly, before shrugging it off. "If it hadn't been for our own experiences with Hypertime, we wouldn't believe you...but we know all too well there are other worlds out there, like our own..."

"And some that aren't...like mine...where I'm from, my world is actually two completely different ones with completely different metas merged together via a magical mishap. I'm part of a Titans team based in New York, actually, though I'm only a part-timer. Chimera is from my future, and Jonni is...we think...from my time. Everyone else here is from an alternate reality. All we know from 'Shiro is that he's from the year 2099, and there are no superheroes left, except for new versions of some of our old ones...and that world has no Titans, or Justice League, or anything."

"Are you serious?" This came from Beast Girl, who wore a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, completely. But he won't tell you himself - he's far too grouchy for that." The arachnid laughed, before waving her hand at the Asian American. "He seems kinda cute, but once you get to know the real him, you'll be pretty put off." And with that cryptic comment, the brunette turned to the rest of her team. "Okay, guys, looks like we're going with these Titans. Try to behave, or no ice cream later." The remark was meant to amuse, and it did...most of those present - LeViathan giggled/snorted, Chimera chuckled softly, Superboy put a hand over his mouth to stifle his own laugh, while Jonni and Kenshiro groaned a bit, in their own ways. "Lead the way, _kemosabe._"

Nightstar could tell this was going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

End Notes: And so this chapter ends, and the plot thickens...that's what I hope, anyway. I'm sure the presence of so many new characters will be confusing, but that's the point - this story is written similar to Marvel's Exiles book, only from the perspective of the characters that are native to the universe being visited, rather than from the perspective of the visitors and would-be saviors.


End file.
